gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Another Trial Launcher Strike E
The GAT-X105E Another Trial Launcher Strike E is a long range bombardment mobile suit and appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report photo novel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam, the Another Trial Launcher Strike E is a long range bombardment mobile suit, however, it is superior in terms of power efficiency and operating time due to the use of VPS armor and the power extender. It is the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E equipped with the Another Trial Launcher Striker, which is a modified version of the Launcher Strike's Launcher Striker Pack. Unlike the original in which the Combo Weapons Pod is mounted on the right shoulder, this new striker pack mounts the pod on a modified backpack as Strike E's right shoulder cannot mount it. When equipped with this striker pack, majority of Strike E's VPS armor turns green. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Installed in the head of the Launcher Strike E are two 12.5 Automatic CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans. While not very effective at damaging the armor of a MS, they serve as point-defense weapons for destroying incoming missiles, enemy aircraft/fighters and other light-armored targets or to deter enemy MS from closing in. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle :While most mobile suits feature a single handheld beam rifle, the Launcher Strike E instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size and a 15% decrease in effective combat range compared to standard rifles, these are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. When not in use, they are mounted on the side skirt armor, where the combat knives were stored on the original Strike. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike E, this large beam cannon has a total length of about 20m. By generating and firing plasma energy in a highly compressed state as a burst impulse on the order of microseconds, it can destroy a mobile suit in one shot and blast a hole through a space colony's wall. It is mounted on the left side of the backpack on an arm unit, and held under the left shoulder when in use. ;*Combo Weapons Pod :The secondary weapons of the Launcher Strike E, it is a close range, defensive, composite armament unit consisting of a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers. It is mounted on the right side of the backpack and can lock onto multiple targets simultaneously. The 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun is effective in intercepting MS at close-mid range and can also be used for anti-ship combat. As for the 350mm gun launchers, they are missile launchers, but can also fire a variety of projectiles including grenades. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colors according to the Striker Pack it is equipped with at the moment, but this only applies to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. ;*EQS1358 rocket anchor :One EQS1358 rocket anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors. These anchors can be used for various purposes, such as for maneuvering or to grapple a unit and throw it over a short distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. History After their defeat at the end of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, Phantom Pain pilots Dana Snip and Emilio Bloderick were captured by Jess Rabble and his friends. Dana and Emilio subsequently led them to a secret research lab, where they managed to escape and took control of two Strike E units stored within the lab, using them to launch an attack. However during the battle, Emilio had a change of heart; he attacked and destroyed Dana's Launcher Strike E using his Sword Strike E, saving Jess and friends. Picture Gallery GAT-X105E Trial Packs.jpg LauncherStrikeEBattleDestiny.png External links *Launcher Strike Gundam E on MAHQ